Trapped in a Virtual Reality
by Kinaihiri
Summary: After an accident, the BladeBreakers are trapped in a complicated videogame in which they must kill to get out before it is game over!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. There.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Tyson peeked over the Chief's shoulder. "Are you thinking of ways to improve Dragoon?" Kenny shook his head.

"Actually, I'm working on a videogame."

"Cool! What it is about?"

"It's actually a first for me. Ceci was saying there were no good action videogames at your house, so she begged me to make one. She begged me for… twelve hours. Everywhere I was, she popped up, saying, 'Kenny make a videogame Kenny please make a videogame.' Since she was getting annoying, I did."

"Oh. So…what's it about?"

"K-killing. I tell you, CECI made me do it, so of course she wants it bloody. Only that I'm just programming it, I don't have to see any of that."

"Oooohhh…" Tyson was dazed. In the computer screen, there was a very complicated code, numbers here and there, abbreviations. Unfortunately if Tyson kept seeing all that his brain would probably overload. "Ok…see ya later Chief!" Tyson ran out, probably spooked. His type of stuff isn't the intellectual stuff.

**.20 minutes later.**

"Hi Chief!" I screamed from downstairs of Kenny's house. The sudden scream startled Kenny, who fell off his chair. I then came in, to see the scared Chief on the floor, twitching.

"Kenny! I thought you were doing the game, not sprawled on the floor like a scared cat!" I said sternly.

Seconds later, Kai came up, and simply stood in the door, arms crossed, eyes closed. Kenny recovered from his 'surprise', got up, cleaned invisible dust from his clothes and once again sat down in front of the computer screen.

"For your information, it is very hard to make a game. It takes days and days on end. And I barely started the day before yesterday."

"Let me see!" I said anxiously, like a child in Christmas.

"Ok." Kenny agreed reluctantly, typed in a sequence of commands to get out of the code screen and go to the game. Shaken, he got out of his room so he would not see the violence. "Thanks Kenny!" I said thankfully and pushed him out of the room, and slammed the door shut. "Now…fun!" I rubbed my hands together greedily.

"Don't get too obsessed." Kai warned.

"I won't." I told him, only half paying attention.

**.Two hours later.**

I was still playing. Kai simply was looking out the window patiently.

"You don't want to play? It's for two players." I said, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"No."

"Why not? There's a guy here that resembles Tyson. Well many of them and you have to kill them." I lied.

"Hmm. Okay." He grabbed a chair ands sat next to me. I restarted the game and put it for two players.

"Where are Kai and Ceci?" Marisol wondered. Max shrugged his shoulders.

"Kenny made a killing game for Ceci and they've been there since ten in the morning." Lydia said.

"What time is it?" Marisol asked.

"Seven o'clock!" Max answered promptly.

"You know how to tell time?" Rei asked.

"Damn. Talk about obsession." Marisol said, eyes flaring, completely ignoring her brother's comment about Max.

"Well, we could go over." Max suggested cheerily.

"Whatever." Said Lydia, standing up in unison with Rei.

"Should we call Teresa and Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go."

"TERESA! TYSON!" Max screamed up a storm.

"What!? I'm coming!" Teresa piped up and went inside.

"We're going to Kenny's." Rei explained quickly.

"Are you coming?" Lydia asked, looking at her nails.

It was then when Daichi jumped and fell on Lydia's head.

"You almost forgot me, people?!" He demanded.

"Daichi! Get off my head!" Lydia screamed and attempted to throw him off.

"You forgot me, huh? You're going to suffer!" Daichi pulled on Lydia's hair with his toes.

"OUCH! OW! Damn it Daichi! We didn't forget you!" Lydia screamed in pain. Rei rushed to grab Daichi from his hair to pull him off Lydia.

"Alright, Daichi, you want to come?" Rei said calmly.

"Thank you. I do. Let's because Ceci and Kai are missing me." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Monkey boy."

"Chimpanzee!" Daichi retorted.

"I say you are an annoying little monkey boy." Tyson retaliated, and crossed his arms.

And he stayed that way until they arrived to Kenny's home.

"Kennynator! We're here!" Tyson announced as loud as if he had a voice magnifier.

Upstairs, Kenny fell to the floor anime style because of Tyson's shout.

"I-I'm right here, guys!" He answered after a while. He was right outside the door of his room of which I had displaced him to play. It was already seven fifteen, and I was still playing maniatically.

Marisol banged on the door.

"Ceci! Kai-shit! You better not be doing anything nasty because I'm going to go in!" Marisol attempted turning the doorknob, but it was locked. Frustrated, she kicked it repeatedly.

"Kenny! What are you doing?!" His mother called from downstairs.

"N-nothing, Mom!" He shouted back nervously.

"Okay. Just don't make another explosion." His father said.

"I won't."

Finally, a double kick by Marisol and Lydia opened the door. To all their surprise, Kai and I were on Kenny's bed, asleep.

"So much for that!" Commented Rei when he saw us.

"Since they're asleep, then I can continue working on it!" Kenny exclaimed and rushed for his loved seat in front of the PC.

"Hey Kenny, I didn't know you had both a laptop and a PC! You much be rich!" Max noted. Kenny blushed.

"Well…I worked for it a long time."

"Cool. Okay, I'm going for soda. Anybody want some?" Tyson asked.

"Me!" A chorus was heard. I was Max, Rei, Teresa and Daichi.

"SHH!" Lydia shushed them. "You know how Ceci is when they wake her up." She whispered sharply.

"Uh-huh." Everybody agreed in unison.

Twenty minutes later, Tyson had drunk fifteen sodas, which were piled up on Kenny's desk. Rei's Max's and Teresa's sodas were mostly untouched.

"I'm bored Chief!" Tyson commented with a doughnut in his mouth.

"Have some manners, pig-chimpanzee!" Daichi commented. Teresa giggled slightly.

Tyson raised a fist angrily. "You can't say anything, monkey boy!" Tyson put his fist right in front of Daichi's face for accentuation. Vexed, Daichi pushed Tyson. Fat Boy, being a short-fused piggy, pushed Daichi back. And that was the norm, one pushing the other, and the other retaliating. Until Daichi was pushed on last time, falling over the pile of cans, which fell on the cans that were half-full which fell on the keyboard, in which Kenny was typing. That domino effect should have costed the Chief's life; instead a bright white light surged together with a low buzzing sound. Instinctively, we all closed our eyes. Once the buzzing sound had stopped we opened our eyes.

"Wh-where a-a-are we?" Kenny asked. He looked around and swooned.


	2. Chapter 2

.Ch 2.

"We're in the game! Oh shit!" I screamed.

"This is all your fault Tyson!" Marisol pointed accusingly at the midnight-blue-haired teen.

"And Daichi's, too!" Teresa added angrily. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Well…so we know who's fault it is, but how can we get out of here?" He asked. Lydia shrugged.

"Only Kenny would know." Kai said unexpectedly. "We have to wait until he wakes up."

"Hmm…" I kneeled in front of the unconscious Kenny, and poked him curiously.

"Wake up Chief! Please…we need to get out of here…come on!" I pleaded.

"He's not going to wake up in a long time. Just leave him be." Kai helped me up.

"What are we going to do? We're stuck in this virtual world and...And...There are creepy and ugly…"

"CREATURES!" Lydia pointed at me.

"Shut up!! I'm going to kill you for insulting me!" I screamed at her.

"No for real!" I narrowed my eyes at Lydia, whose skin color had drained completely from her face.

"Oh kuso…" I murmured. A large roar behind me almost made my ears explode. Reluctant, I turned my head to see what it was. A creature similar to a dinosaur, blood in its mouth, panting as if it had chased prey and eaten already. But I had the idea it was still hungry, so the BladeBreakers, especially me, scrambled frenzily to save our lives.

Tyson had to drag Kenny behind him, and since he was so fearful for his life he ran faster than all of the rest of us, even Teresa, who is a track runner. In our panic, I had forgotten that Kai had a knife in his belt. And I did too.

"The knife, the knife!" I exclaimed and gestured Kai towards his belt. Promptly, he understood and took it out.

"Keep running people!" Both of us, Kai and I, stopped running and veered to meet the two and a half meter creature, with razor sharp claws and razor sharp teeth, wide open jaw, saliva dripping out of its mouth, mixed with blood, and blood-shot eyes.

We had to face it nonetheless.  
"Um…Kai…if we're like- stuck INSIDE a computer, if we get killed, it won't matter, will it?" I asked. The creature swung its claws in my direction and made a large gash on my left arm. I cried in pain while Kai took the creature's arm, holding it tightly, as he pulled it closer and stabbed it in the gut. I recovered from my wound and stabbed the creature in the same place Kai had, but moved the knife up, cutting all the way up to the start of its jaw. Slain, the animal fell to the desert-like barren ground, while its blood tainted increasingly.

"Did that answer your question?" Kai answered my previous question with a question. I limited myself to nodding slowly with my eyes wide open.

"Anyways, how do we find the others? They ran away like scared chickens." Kai didn't answer.

"We'll have to camp here then." I said.

"I say we find them. That's that." Kai laid down the law. (hmmm lay…mmmm) I rolled my eyes but nonetheless followed him.

Up ahead, there were jagged rocks that we had to climb. "Are you sure they went through here?" I asked uncertainly.

"They ran a straight line, I'm sure." I only kept quiet.

Hours later, we were once again in the desert environment.

"It's going to take us a long time to reach them." I stated. Kai sighed and looked out into the horizon.

"Yes. We can reach them tomorrow." He sat down as I did too. I leaned against his shoulder sleepily.

"Good night." I mumbled drowsily, closed my eyes and simply slept.

I woke up with reluctance the next day. Kai was already up, sitting on a chair next to me.

'_Wait. Chair?' _I thought. _'Bed?' _Kai nodded. The bed was very soft, with silver blankets and silver-hued pillows. Kai's chair was silver as well, like made out of metal.

"So…"

"No. For once I don't know why. I haven't gotten out of this room." Kai leaned against the chair.

"Do you still have your knife?" I asked him. He took it out of his belt. "Yep."

"We can go outsid-" I was interrupted by the slow turning of the doorknob. I jumped out of the bed, knife in hand. I walked towards the door and slowly waited for the person to peek their head in…

But that didn't happen soon enough to my likes. Impatient, I opened it myself and was about to stab the person in the face when I noticed it was Tyson. And Teresa behind him.

"Oops. Sorry. I was about to stab pure fat." I said sarcastically and opened the door wider.

"How nice." Teresa commented just as sarcastically as me.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We all ran as fast as we could. Very far away. Are there anymore of those dinosaur thingies out there?" Teresa answered.

"They're easy to kill."

"Whatever. Do you people know how we got here?" Tyson intervened. Then an intercom sounded.

"Everyone on the building, report to the Main Room."

"Where is that?" Tyson asked the intercom. In back of him, a little noise was heard. He veered around to see a map on the wall, like a hologram projection. The room we were in was in red, and the 'Main Room' was in blue.

"Okay." I took Kai by the hand and dragged him to the 'Main Room'. Teresa still was studying the map when Tyson got impatient and took Teresa's hand to drag her.

"Hey, have some patience piggie!" She protested. When we got to the infamous 'Main Room', we saw Kenny, Rei, Lydia, Daichi, Marisol and Max were there already.

"FOOD!" Tyson jumped from joy and ran to a bar full of steak, sandwiches, hamburgers, hot dogs, rice and lots of other food.

**.1 minute later.**

All the food was gone.

"Thanks for leaving something for us!" Daichi crossed his arms.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Tyson burped.

"Okay guys. Shut up! You want to stay there forever?" A voice from above boomed.

"Hitoshi?" Tyson recognized the voice quickly.

"Yeah. Now listen. Since you people got stuck here, I think I have to help you get out. By the way, Tyson, Grandpa made a buffet in the morning, but since you weren't there, he and I had to eat. Also, it was all your favourite foods." Tyson was drooling his head off.

"Anyways, I have the idea that to get out, you have to win the game."

"B-b-but how?! I haven't finished the game!"

"Well, all those environments you haven't created will be just darkness and a green grid. Unfortunately I can't make changes to the game while you're on it; I can't down the computer, or anything. I can start a new game when I want to, though but if you…you're dead. No way of bringing you back. Got it people? I'm going to start a new game, so you can choose you clothes, weapons and powers."

"Good. Now will you shut up Hitoshi? And get on with it?"

"Very nice Ceci. You're always so very VENOMOUS." Hitoshi retorted. "No time for giving you extra training. I'm going to restart the game."

'_Only Kai or myself assigns me extra training. Wait. Only myself.' _I thought.

Exactly in that moment, it seemed time slowed down and we were on another room suddenly.

"Where are we?" Marisol asked after a while.

"Just choose your elemental powers." Hitoshi said, rather- Commanded. We were set on a straight line and another hologram was paced in front of us. At the top, were listed all the possible elemental powers that could be used. Kenny chose Psychic, Tyson chose Wind, Teresa chose time, Rei chose Metal, Lydia chose Dark, Max chose Water, Marisol chose Earth, Daichi chose Weather, Kai and I chose Fire.

"Next, weapons." Hitoshi commanded. I almost jumped from joy. There was not a really great choice of weapons. But you could design it to your likes.

Since Kenny doesn't like close combat, he got throwing stars. Tyson and Teresa got katanas; Max chose to get a shield and a two double-sided spears, while Marisol got bow and arrows. I chose to get a crossbow and a sword, and Kai got a sword. Rei chose the mace, Lydia took the axe, while Daichi chose the scythe. (Like the Grim Reaper hehe)

"Hitoshi...are you there?" Kenny asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, so we get wings, use this cheat: ALTCTRLWF. That's so we get wings. Now so you won't have to play, press

GSCTRLENTER. That'll make it a game simulation. Like a game, only you can watch like if it was a movie and it works like a screensaver in 50x100.

"Slow down…" Tyson pleaded.

"Shut." Marisol told him, threatening with an arrow. Tyson stepped away and hid behind Teresa.

"Tyson!" Boomed Hitoshi. "Hiding behind a girl. I hat to think what will happen to you out there in the environments with the creatures thirsting for little boy blood." Kenny was shaken to the core with that little joke.

"You people need to be brave. It's imperative you people try to beat the game so you can get out of this. You cannot fail. Now, start!"

Time seemed to stop again, then started to revolve around us at lightning speed, making all the colors blend and seem a blur, until we were no longer in the HQ (headquarters)

"Guys? Peeps?" I asked. Only Kai was there with me. "Where is everybody?"

"They were all sent to different environments. We're in the volcano environment."

"Hmm. I wonder where everybody is."

**.Max and Marisol.**

"Ohh shit. Where the fuck are we?" Swore Marisol. Obviously she was not veryhappy about it, because she never swore unless she gotinjured. Then you didn't want to hear her, the room became NC17.They were upon a wooden board, barely big enough for both of them, trying to float in a river.

"Look at it this way." Max begun cheerily. "We're alive and together and that's all that matters. Also there are no waterfalls."

"I guess." Marisol agreed. Just then the board fell down a three-food mini-waterfall. Both Max and her yelped in temporary panic, which ended when they were carried pacifically again.

Seconds later, it resumed, more mini-waterfalls, and the water began carrying them faster, faster, and faster. Max and Marisol fell to their knees and held on to the edges of the board, and to each other, hoping, just hoping, it was not game over for them.

"Oh, please." Max screamed above the roar of the angry water, "please! If death is impending, come now!" Barely had he finished the sentence when the boards tipped over into the blue void.

-------------

Thanks peeps for reading! Rate and review if you please. S'il vous plait? Por favor?


	3. Chapter 3

eep! I don't own beyblade, alright?

.Ch 3.

"Oww…oww…Max?" Marisol stood up and walked to the shore, since she had been floating in the water. The sound of the waterfall was still constant and close.

"Max…" she called weakly. She was bruised all over and her clothes were ripped.

"Marisol." The call was weaker than hers, intertwined with unimaginable agony. Swiftly, she ran to where the moans came from and there he was, clothes ripped, skin scarred, blood dirtied by dirt. Marisol almost breathed in relief when she saw he was not dead, at least not yet. She was about to kneel next to him when a flapping noise filled her ears. It came from above, from the sky, but that sky was covered by towering tree that let only minimal rays of light pass through. The flapping became more evident, until it was upon them. The leaves trembled and the wildlife in the surroundings scattered, trying to find shelter. The very air seemed to have abandoned the place as well in fear of what was coming. Nothing stirred…Marisol looked warily around so as to be prepared for an ambush.

A large amount of chorused roars announced the arrival of the Winged Trazas, truly ferocious creatures, and scaly, dark green with medium-sized black wings. They all looked the same, making Marisol's surroundings seem a blur of black and dark green, which became confusing and irritating. They plunged in, directly going for Max and Marisol. Quickly, she took out her bow and arrows and began shooting galore with pin-point accuracy. And even thought she made almost every one of the shots she made, the winged creatures still seemed to outnumber her. Her biggest fear was possibly not her own death, but that the winged animals came and hurt Max when he couldn't defend himself. To protect him, she took his shield to ward off any unwanted Winged Trazas. They kept coming towards her, and when she was going to strike, they turned around and left her hitting empty space, like mocking her cruelly.

"Chikushou!" She screamed in frustration at her situation. She dropped her shield and put both hands in front of her, as if giving up, but instead a blast came from her hands, so powerful, it shook the ground, the trees, everything around her, and vines sprung from her palms, enveloping the creatures. Noticing she was not dead, Marisol opened her eyes and saw what she had done. Satisfied of herself, she smirked and pulled the vines. The Winged Trazas were being choked slowly and excruciatingly, and only after seconds did Marisol get impatient, almost blood-thirsty to finish them all off. To get rid of the nuisances quickly and effectively, she made thorns grow from the vines like pointy needles, which pierced the Trazas, tainting the vines red from their neck blood, until they had no strength in them and they fell one by one to the floor, dead. Since her task ended, the vines returned to her palms.

For a moment, she faltered and felt some of her strength leaving her, then coming back again.

"Minus fifty power points, plus 250 for the quick elimination of the Winged Trazas! The sector 5-2 of the environment is clean now, she will advance to the next environment!" A voice from above voice exclaimed, as if narrating a baseball game.

"How can I know if like I lost points or gained points?" Marisol asked sceptically.

"Look in your pockets. You have a device that monitors you health, power, weapons, and other things." The voice answered. Marisol checked her pockets hurriedly and found a hexagonal-shaped device with a screen that had two bars with numbers below them. One read: Power- 300, and the other read Health- 90.

"Do you want to advance to the next environment or stay here and wait for Max to do his own kill and then go with him?" The voice's question appeared on her device with two words below it: Yes and No. Marisol pressed where the 'Yes' was. "Ok! Marisol stays in the River Environment but will go to Section 6-3." Again, Marisol and Max's surroundings began to spin, making all the colors blend and blur around them, until it stopped. Marisol's device was blinking.

_**Level One/ Marisol P3 and Max P4**_

_**Environment 1/ .The River.**_

_**Section 6-3**_

"Wow." Marisol said sarcastically. "I'm player three!" She giggled in a twisted way which seemed hyper and evil at the same time, like if she was planning something evil in her complicated little mind. She had the horrible of doing that more and more lately. A groan from behind her made her turn around. "Max! You're awake! Are you okay?" Marisol said with genuine concern. Max held his head with one hand and supported his body with his elbow in the ground. He smiled a wry, forced smile at Marisol and only nodded with his blue eyes sparkling like always.

"I- I guess I'm okay." He said with a broken voice. Marisol looked at her device in her hand and pressed the buttons, until she finally found Max's health.

_**.Max Mizuhara- Player Four.**_

_**Health- .15.**_

_**Power- .100.**_

_**Weapon(s)- .Shield and Double-sided Spears.**_

_**Elemental Power(s)- .Water.**_

_**Wings- .Light Blue Angel Wings. **_

_**.Span. Eight Feet**_

_**.Marisol Fematt Kon- Player Three.**_

_**Health- .90.**_

_**Power- .300.**_

_**Weapon(s) - .Bow and Arrows.**_

_**Elemental Power(s) - .Earth.**_

_**Wings- .Leaf Green Angel Wings.**_

_**.Span. Seven and a Half Feet. **_

"I didn't know we had friggin' wings! We could have escaped from that waterfall? Hmm. Stupid game. Anyways, Max has only fifteen health points. Is there anyway to help Max? Could I give him my health points?" Marisol wondered aloud after seeing their information and stats.

"Would you be willing to give up your health points to restore Max's?" The voice from above said unexpectedly.

"I'll give Max thirty-five of my health points." Marisol said decidedly.

"That will leave Max with fifty health points and you with fifty-five. Are you okay with that?" Once again, the question appeared in her device. She pressed 'yes' again.

That sensation of losing Energy came upon Marisol, who held her middle section and bent over as if she was going to vomit. She began breathing heavily, almost panting. On the other hand, Max began moving, first as if having a nightmare, then gripping the soft earth, as if clawing at it, and suddenly, he opened one eye, the other followed not too long after. He jolted up in his spot.

"You live!" She tried to say in Max's cheerful way, though it came as a pained whisper. Max ran to Marisol's side and helped her stay up while she recovered. "There. I'm okay." She said and stood straight again. "We have to do a killing and clean this section of the environment so we can advance to the next one, okay?" Marisol told Max, who was listening intently.

"Let's go then!" Max jumped up in the air hyperly.

**.Rei and Lydia.**

"Fuck it's cold." Lydia looked at her environment. And yes it was common for her to swear, almost every sentence she said contained at least a damn.

"We're in the Artic environment. What is there to do here?" Rei answered, theeth clattered. He really wasn't used to being in cold weather.

"Hmm. Well. Then let's just…I don'tfucking know." Lydia pulled clothes closer to her. A gust of wind made chills go down both her and Rei's spines.

"Ok. Come." Rei took Lydia's hand and squeezed it tightly. More gusts of wind blew. Th air seemd to get clder, and everything turned white.

"BLIZZARD!" Exclaimed Lydia.

"Excellent way of stating the obvious." Rei agreed. Seconds later, the air stilled. But instead of everything being calm now, there were creatures all around Lydia and Rei, smirking.

"Who are these…damn little things?" Lydia whispered in terror. Rei subtily put his hands where his mace was.

"Just take out the axe…" Rei whispered to her. She nodded and put her hand in the back pouch on her back. One of the animals pounced on Lydia's direction, claws outstretched, as long as Lydia's hand. In her fear and inexperience, she took it out and swung the opposite way, but the axe's momentum pulled her out of harm's way, though it pulled her onto the snow as well. The rest of the animals pounced onto the fallen one. Rei took out his knifes completely and killed the first one's that were going for Lydia. Nonetheless, there were too many, and they were gaining space on the two neko-teens.

That's when Lydia remembered they both had wings. She willed them to spread and to her delight, they were demon-style black wings, with about a span of five and half feet.

An animal about to attack Lydia hesitated attacking her when I saw her spring those enormous shimmering ebony wings. Confident of her power, Lydia smirked and took her axe with her hands.

A moment passed between the creature and Lydia, until she finally decided to attack. In one single blow, she cut the creature's head in half, and to disperse of the body completely, Lydia shot and elemental at it, disintegrating the body of the animal and other coming that came charging at her. Rei, meanwhile, had slain another bunch of animals leaving only one. It was monstrous in size, claws as big as butcher knifes, extremely sharp canines and bulging muscles. All of the animals Lydia and Rei had killed were bear like, and this one was no exception. Although this one stood up, towering above the two neko-jins almost at double their size.

"Oh shit…" Both of them swore in unison eyes flaring so wide it seemed they would just pop out and fall on the snow. The animal let out primitive, bnlood0-curdling roar at the sky, letting out ice-cold wind and snow.

"Fuck no. We're dead. Up to here we came." Lydia said in disbelief.

"We still have to try." Rei answered in his positive way. He ran and took in flight above the animal's head, then swung at its head. He missed though, which costed him. The bear-like animal breathed ice at him, frigid beyond belief, directed at his wings, which froze them. Rei fell undoubtedly and crashed against the snow, right in front of the creature, at it's mercy.

Realizing Rei didn't have a chance, Lydia ran, wings spread, took in flight, and landed on the animal's back, the buried the axe deep onto its back, then running the axe down the length of it to cut it open in half. To avoid further recovery from it, she made a Dark Conjuration, which created a blast directed at the monster, a conjuration to slice it in pieces.

"Damn that was incredible!" Rei applauded as he got up. Lydia did a mock bow.

"Incredible display of elemental abilities and skills with weapons! Kon Rei, Hiwatari Lydia, you will advance to the next environment automatically!" The voice from above announced. (oh yeah, Lydia is Kai's sister and if you were wondering, Marisol is Rei's sister)

------

meep! Am I boring you so? Rate and review then! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Meep. No I do not own beyblade. It is gory, my story. I tell you. Yes I am hyper. And you? Anyways, enjoy! (that's not even possible, but oh well.)

.Ch 4.

**.Teresa and Tyson.**

"Yippee!" Teresa and Tyson were celebrating the drawing of first blood, the death of a brown griffin. Teresa flashed Tyson a thumbs up sign. Then they spread their wings and jumped up in the air.

Only to find more brown-hued griffins with lunatic eyes were waiting for them in the sky. Tyson shook his head.

"You people are in my territory. When will you ever learn?" He said in his cocky manner. Teresa just nodded. Tyson zoomed past one at lightning speed, stopped, veered around, and stabbed it, all in tenths of a second. Teresa didn't stay back, however, she waited for all the griffins to come at her, then she put her hands in front of her, yelled,

"HALT!" At the top of her lungs, and instantly they all froze in their spots. Teresa unsheathed her katana, and flew around merrily, fluttering her wings like a fairy, lopping off heads, cutting bodies in half. "Resume Time." She said after her deed was done. The corpses dropped onto the brush below. Teresa sheathed her katana again and wiped non-existing blood and dust off her clothes.

"All done!" Tyson smiled and took out his implement. "Section all clear. We can advance to the next one." He told Teresa, who nodded before they were transported to their next environment.

'That easy? I'm suspecting.' Teresa thought to herself as she and Tyson found themselves in their next challenge.

"Wow. I can't believe it…" Tyson mused.

"Neither can I…" Teresa agreed. Both unsheathed their katanas once again. "Prepare for battle!" She shouted and charged towards her opponents.

**.Kenny and Daichi.**

"This is not good." Kenny whined.

"Oh, it's not too bad! Come on Kenny, this is fun!" Said Daichi as he swung his scythe and cut a Centicore. (a four-legged creature with two horns, and ears in its mouth) Kenny almost fainted from seeing that. "Oh, Kenny!" Daichi insisted and took Kenny's throwing stars, throwing them at various fiends. Kenny's eye twitched. Since Daichi was so occupied in bragging how good his skills were, one particular Centicore crept up behind Kenny, and was about to spear it, when Daichi turned around, and in surprise screamed, "KENNY WATCH OUT!" Kenny averted as the Centicore was about to spear Kenny, then when it was half an inch away from him, it stopped. The poor Chief was surprised it did, he was already resigned to die. Then the Centicore fell to the floor, dead. Just like that.

"Oh man…I saw my life flash before my eyes!" He placed a hand on his forehead.

"It was your psychic powers! COOL!" Daichi jumped up in air of joy and kicked at the air.

"It was terrifying!" Kenny shook his head.

Daichi made a conceited face. "Oh, admit it! It was fun, wasn't it?" The red haired boy got an idea which could possibly motivate Kenny. "Plus you will have to do many more of those so we all get out of here."

"I guess you're right. It's just that…poor animal!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's get out of here." Daichi spread his wings. "Come on Kenny!" He insisted.

"B-but…" Kenny was lifted by Daichi and thrown very high into the air. "I'm afraid of heights!" He finished with panic shooting through all his veins. He saw the ground below him, and just thought it was his end. Daichi below was watching with an ear-to-ear grin, thinking it was all so hilarious. Since he can jump that high himself, anyways. Kenny fell slowly, gulping and imagining the world without the Chief. Suddenly, he sprouted wings out of pure instinct. A few nervous breaths later, Kenny noticed he was not dead at all. He was floating in the air, although he had no wings.

"I…I live!" Kenny proclaimed triumphantly, pumping his arms like a madman. He had completely forgotten we had wings, though he's the one who told Hitoshi the cheat for wings.

"Kenny, are you sure you are okay? Did the lack of air really drive you crazy?" Daichi waved a hand in front of the brown-haired boy's face. Kenny got startled at the prescence of the emerald-eyed teen. He had wings the color of his eyes with streaks of red. "C-cool wings."

"Thanks! I like them too. Probably anybody would be jealous of them; they're the best, just like me." He bragged like usual. He looked proudly at his wings. "Let's go! I want to beat Tyson and I can't with you shouting like a girl behind me."

Poor Kenny could but blush and follow the red-haired boy.

-------

Squee. So, please rate and review! Any questions I'll be glad to answer. I know my story is confusing. My friend said so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**.Kai and I.**

"Volcano! YES yes yes yes yes yes! We will win Kai!" I had big hearts instead of eyes while Kai scanned the surroundings with wary eyes.

"Don't be too sure it'll be a piece of cake. The computer is designed to think by itself and give the more experienced players harder challenges. I just wonder what'll we get. And I expect an ambush, so be prepared Ceci. I…don't want you to die."

He finished a little shyly and with a broken voice. It was hard for him to say things like that, but lately he had been more supportive and caring.

"Okay Kai. I will be careful." I smiled at him. A sudden shriek and a jump from a creature interrupted our little moment. The 'creature' was a red demon with yellow marks running all along his body, and two pairs of horns on his head. The demon took Kai by the hair and thrust him upon a nearby boulder, making him crash against it. The crash created a depression in the grey rock. I made a grimace just imagining his pain. The demon, meanwhile advanced towads me swiftly, as if he wasn't even using his legs. A smirk filled his loathsome face, probably planning my demise. I spread my wings immeadeatly and dodged a full-fledged attack of energy headed my way. In pure anger, I took out my crossbow and shot arrows with fire points, that pierced the same like normal arrows, but with the searing pain of fire, making you feel like you are definetly in Hell.

The demon stopped the arrow nonetheless.

"Fuck!" I glared at him and loaded again when a sword crossed his middle section. The demon coughed blood before falling onto the floor pathetically. I sighed in relief, I could tell it was Kai's sword. How could it not be his? The blade was fire red.

Kai walked towards the corpse to retrieve his sword. I finally landed on the ground and disappeared my wings, while I watched how Kai kneeled to take his sword from the hilt and extract it from the flesh of the unearthly creature. A blood-drenched hand unexpectedly took my phoenix's wrist and brought him down with him while he jumped and stood up, completely flipping them, the demon with a foot on Kai's back, holding his wrist in a painful way, twisting it.

"You want your partner back?" The demon taunted. I clenched my teeth. All this game required was primitive instincts and repeated actions of exterminating intruders; quick thinking, and lots of energy.

I could get Kai without sacrificing my life. I knew that is what the stupid sentient humanoid from Hell wanted from me. And there I stood, sweating from nervousness, with my teeth biting my lip so hard I bled slightly. Kai looked pleadingly at me. I sighed heavily.

"What do I have to give you for Kai?" I asked boldly.

"Nothing." He hissed, showing a tongue similar to a snake's, slim, but green, with pointed ends. "All I want is the destruction of you both. Did you expect something else?"

My eyes flared at his challenge. Behind him, came scores of other demons coming to aid him.

"The question is," he started, "can you endure this challenge and still save Hiwatari?" I seemed to lose all the air in my body and a horrible pain struck my head. No, nobody hit me; It was the intense pressure of terminating tens of demons and still, like the demon pointed out, saving my phoenix.

The demon cocked his head and the campaign against me begun. A spear was hurled at me, which I noticed not until it was right in front of me, in which I had to duck quickly or that would have been a quick end for me. A large array of weapons were thrown directly at me, which I had to move flexibly to dodge. That was all I could do, I couldn't prepare my crossbow or even as much as take out my sword. Once the initial attack was done, one of the vermins jumped towards me, sword raised high above his head, when I had a moment of pure anger and I stopped his sword when he swung it down at my head. I stopped it with only my index and thumb, I knew taking it with a fist would surely had cut my arm in half.

With my free hand, I punched the demon with such anger, I made a hole clean through his gut. I blinked for a second;

'_Can anyone do that? Why me then?' _I doubted before the demon, which seemingly had endless life leaned in to bite anything off. I ducked and took his sword fully with a fist, and swung it behind me. All I heard was a holler and a crash on the underbrush. Another demon came at me, which was pretty stupid, all his guard was down, all I had to do was take his arm, swing him around, (breaking his arm) and watch how he got stabbed by another demon. I threw him at the second attacker and withdrew the spear he used from his 'friend' to stab _him_ with it.

Surprisingly, I finished with the lot of those scatter-brained good for nothing soldiers supposedly sent to kill me. I cleaned some blood of my arm, which was injured.(what? You thought I was going to come out unharmed? It seems dumb that I finished them all off so seemingly easy.)

The 'demon lord' still had Kai held, threatening his neck with his own sword.

"Now I have to end you!" I cried. I was on a roll, on the normal world they would call me a psychopath, but all this had been done for a sole purpose that had not been completed – saving Kai.

I but walked calmly and cautiously, the demon all was but smiling pleasantly like those cashiers at stores, everybody knows it's fake anyways.

"Stop." He softly said first. I didn't know they could talk like that. But it didn't work, I kept closing in the distance between Kai and the demon and me. "Stop!" I paid no attention. "I FUCKING TELL YOU STOP OR DAMN LITTLE FRIEND DIES THIS INSTANT!" He shouted impatiently, spitting out black saliva. I obeyed and rooted myself on my spot, watching unbelievingly how he grew a third arm grotesquely. That arm travelled to his back, which I thought was to retrieve a weapon. No such thing, it was a flute. He threw Kai down and his third arm disappeared. I had the urge to go to Kai, but a strange force held me back from doing that.

"_What the fuck, man! Kai…Kai…"_ Circled my head as Kai slowly crawled, holding his side with a grimace on his face. I noticed it was bruised, tiny scratches, but wounds to me nonetheless. After what seemed horrorizing hours to me, Kai managed to stand up by himself, next to me.

That was when the demon started playing. It was a battle-song, though it had its own beat…and I lost myself on the melody, losing all knowledge of my surroundings. All was centered around the song, the song and only the song. Only in the distance, could I hear Kai's deep voice calling at me with a tint of concern, "Ceci…stop…Ceci…" What seemed my own little world was stopped by Kai tugging on my hand. The whole alternate world was broken like shards of a mirror, and I noticed I was two feet away from the demon, who had an expecting face, but Kai had held my hand to stop me.

"Curse you humans!" The demon lord roared in frustration and dropped his flute. His eyes seemed to light on fire, a black Hell-ish fire that you could get lost onto, like falling into an endless void of despair and loss. His until now small unnotorious muscles grew unnaturally; and his hand stretched to take me by the neck violently. He succeded; smiled for he had done his will, pulled me up to him and parted, leaving Kai confused, for all this had happened in matters of tenths of a second.


	6. Chapter 6

heehee...it's been a long time, huh guys? Sorry. I just got discouraged when I first saw .Hack/Sign. I thought my idea was original, and I didn't even know about .hack when I began writing this story. So anyways, here's chapter six, and I'm working on seven! I kinda hate the next chapters though...

But thanks for the reviews people, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate them.

Anyways, r&r please!

.Chapter 6.

Kai didn't waste his time shouting my name in despair; instead he took his sword and my sword (it had been dropped in the middle of the pandemonium) and prepared for the battles to come.

"That fucker…I will get Ceci back. And it'll be so soon he won't be able to even say 'Demon Warlord.'"

**.Kenny and Daichi.**

"Daichi, you know, I was thinking…" Kenny started while flying on his back (if he did the other way he would get spooked because of the height)

"What, Chief?"

"Well…when I created the game, it wasn't like this. It wasn't all wildlife. There were not that many _scary _creatures around."

"Hmm…seems to me you didn't know what you were doing!" Daichi said in his carefree way.

"No." He pondered a while with a finger on his chin. "It seems the computer is already starting to think by itself. It is making characters; it is making its own plot, more intricate than I ever imagined all to stop us from getting out. It also seems like the opponents are becoming more intelligent by themselves as well."

Daichi still refused to get scared. "I still say you put it wrong. You can make errors. Not like me of course. If I had done this game, it'd be perfect. Plus I like the idea it looks like a jungle. It reminds me of home!"

"But you have a point, though." Kenny ceded. Daichi almost fell from surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can make errors. I could have made the error…" Kenny stopped, frowned, and then resumed again, "of giving it some freedom of creation. I was getting sick of having to think up the plot, and I didn't want to ruin you guys' fun going to the bathroom and vomit, so I gave it freedom of creation. The computer may be doing changes as we speak." Daichi's eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean this thing is out to kill us?"

Kenny nodded gravely.

"We're doomed! Oh we are doomed! What will become of us!"

Daichi burst into a panic attack.

Kenny sighed a typical anime mushroom sigh. "We'll just have to win quickly." He tapped his chin while he thought. "What was the objective...?"

"You don't even remember the objective!" Daichi was jumping in frustration.

"No…Ceci must know it. She was the one who started playing it."

"Well then we'll have to go looking for her!" Daichi jumped **even more **(if possible), wanting to fly. Kenny threw himself dejectedly on a nearby rock conveniently placed there. (;P heehee. There's ALWAYS a rock to sit on! Right…well. I'm hyper. So I'll shut up now)

"I don't know what we are going to do…"

**.Teresa and Tyson.**

Of course, katanas are not going to be enough to kill an enemy that size. It would only scratch the leg, don't you think? Since they were colossal elephants (think Oliphants from The Lord of the Rings). But, we have to remember, Teresa is not the type of person to be very bright (neither am I, but oh well) so she didn't really consider that.

Tyson is not the 'biggest floppy disk of the box' as Kenny expressed it once either, but at least he thought it better than Teresa and flew to the elephant's head and attempted to pierce the skull of the animal. But it shook its head violently, causing Tyson to misbalance and fall over. His katana went flying up into the air, and it fell right next to him, on the elephant's neck.

The elephant shook its head in pain like a dog after it took a bath, and both Tyson and Teresa went flying like insignificant little fleas onto the ground. The katanas were still stuck to the elephant, one to its neck and the other on its side. Tyson grunted and looked up at it with widening eyes, finally realizing what they were up against.

"I know!" He said in a hoarse voice to Teresa.

"What?"

"Let's make them old." He said brightly, as if talking about his last victory in a beyblade match.

"How?" Teresa frowned and looked, confused at Tyson, who, like her, was lying down sideways on the dirt, supported by his elbow.

"You know, I'll make a storm and-"

"Oh, I get it! Okay!"

'I just hope that I can pick them all up.' Tyson thought, biting his lip, adrenaline running from his brain to every part of his body as if prepared for that new feat. First, it was only a dust cloud that was laughable, then it grew, inhaling more dirt, rocks, and anything on its path to turn from light brown to dark grew, and finally it matured into what on earth would be an F5 tornado, ready to consume anything- namely the elephants. It advanced towards them, which by the way, were confused as a mob after a disaster- meaning stupid. They ran everywhere that was away from the tornado's path to save their dear lives and crashed against and stabbed each other, and in the great overwhelming confusion, they felt no pain, only fear.

Tyson only wished Dragoon were there to see what he had created. Teresa had her head lifted as high as it would go (without breaking…hehe), with her mouth wide open. The only thing she needed to look like a Grade A idiot was drool. Of course, she didn't know she seemed that stupid, as all she was thinking about was how all the elephants looked like the cows in Tornado.

"Now!" Tyson commanded her.

Teresa was initially startled, then nodded, though Tyson didn't notice, and concentrated on making the time go faster in the vortex. Tyson winced and turned away as if he had been stricken due to the sudden fast spinning of the tornado. As it accelerated, the elephants lost youth in mere seconds, and it didn't take long for them to finally become limp, some before, some after.

Both teens noticed that, and grateful they were done, stopped using their powers.

After the storm, came the calm, but only after Tyson's and Teresa's weapons nearly cut their heads as they flew by.


	7. Chapter 7

**meh...I don't own beyblade...I would like to own it though and get the beyblade script writers to make this into episodes. **

**I love the very end of this chapter. heehee. But I hate everything else. My friend was torturing me by keeping me up until six in the morning so I would write this. So...yeh. WHEEE! Oh yeah! And whoever reviews will have the 'blader of their choice, drunk, so you could do anything to him/her! Except Kai. >.> . Unless you pay me lots of money. **

**.Chapter 7.**

"Kenny and Daichi are in Environment 2, Marisol and Max still have to finish E1, Lydia and Rei should be entering E2, Teresa and Tyson should be going to E3, and Kai will have to stay in two until he gets Ceci back." Hitoshi said with a frowning face, running a sweaty hand through his blue hair. He sighed with a heavy heart and wrote all that down.

'I feel so helpless I can't do anything to get them out of there myself.' He thought to himself, wishing he could do something, or at least kick something in frustration. Still angry, he left, disappearing into the darkness. (Ninja! Wheel! Oh sorry this is supposed to be a serious moment)

Meanwhile, the glowing computer screen surrounded by darkness. Hiro had disappeared into had a new problem: a virus had entered and was spreading all over the system. Until it found the Virtual Reality files.

Nobody knows how, but in less than half an hour, the game had spread around the internet.

**.Max and Marisol.**

"Ok. Calm down. I guess we should walk around fro a while and wait…for the creatures to attack us." Marisol said.

"Heh. That's calming." Max said. She nodded and looked around cautiously.

Everything seemed to indicate something was coming.

"I'll watch the back, just in case. You know how things always come behind people in movies." Max commented in a care-free way, as if it were a child's game. (well it is a game)

'Yeah…think about movies Max…'

Of course, Max forgot that 'things' came up ABOVe people too.

"Marisol!" Damn…I'm so friggin sleepy! That is so friggin' corny. And I'm about to shoot that BIRD that's singing outside my window at two in the morning! Must…kill…it The scream shook the trees and scared away some birds.

'Damn it! Be serious, Max! Wait…how'd she disappear without a fight?' He scolded himself in his mind. He looked every which way, up to where the tree-tops met the sky and sun, letting in tiny rays of light. Maybe there he would find her, he hoped. No such luck.

'Duh! I have wings!' His wings opened like a bird's why do I keep referring to birds? and he flew. There was nothing in the distance except maybe some birds…Which could have been the creatures that took her. He frowned and set his eyes on those winged animals- and the chase began. At least, Max thought about it that way. As he got tired, impatient, and was losing hope quickly, he realized they were too quick for him.

Like a fallen angel, the blonde teen descended softly.

**.meanwhile.**

"Let…me…go!"

The giant demon-like creature didn't mind the constant punching on his back at all, maybe due to all the layer of bulk. He was your average villain, big, with horns, an evil smirk, and eyes that seemed to be searching for prey always.

After a while, Marisol got tired to hitting him, and tried to come up with a brilliant plan. She had wings, she remembered, to simply wave good-bye to him. Or maybe shoot an arrow at him.

But, like any rational person, she was also wondering where she was being taken. Was it a big, spooky castle, or a nice, majestic palace, or a dark, damp cave? She could just imagine all the cliché sites that could exist.

**.Lydia and Rei.**

A gloved hand punched the snow, packing it. The owner of the fist, Rei, observed the snow carefully, as if it were something interesting. It all seemed to go so well…until that demon appeared from the bear's corpse. He stood up to his full height, as if to intimidate, and hissed like a snake.

Lydia smirked and looked sideways at him with a fanged smile she copied from him.

She leaned forward slightly and bent her knees, something she had learned from soccer practice, in case she needed to move quickly.

A blink was all that was needed for the overconfident younger Hiwatari to vanish into the tundra like nothing. Then he was attacked by a group of Trernas. Those didn't matter. All of them fell in seconds or fractons of a second to add a crimson to the stark whiteness.

It didn't matter if they were Trernas or Tyson or the White Tigers- Rei would kill anything in his anger.

"Hehehehehe…." A sinister laugh came to the Chinese boy's ears, and with his characteristic quick reflexes, turned around to see him. All he could see until the horizon was snow.

"Don't waste your time crying for Lydia. She's dead. And you will be too, soon."

"Who are you?" He inquired as he stood up, alert.

"Just…somebody." The voice responded in a cocky manner. A bone-chilling gust of wind blew. Rei had the feeling that voice was gone.

**.Teresa and Tyson.**

"Nooooo!" Tyson exclaimed in dispeair and fell to the ground, gripping his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

YAYZ! ANOTHER UPDATE! WHEE! R&R people!

**Cyborgrockstar: Killing them? heehee you'll see...laughs insanely **

TT that's the only review answer. Anyways! Here's the chapter.

**.Chapter 8.**

"Oh shut up, Tyson! We'll find food sometime!" Teresa said. "I'm hungry too, but I don't throw myself on the ground and make a show for the bugs."

"But how could you not find food?" Tyson retorted. Teresa clicked her teeth, placed her hands on her hips stubbornly and just stared at the world champion. She stuck out her tongue and made a face of disgust, as if she had eaten rotten eggs, and went 'nyah'. Tyson called that little ritual Teresa's rotten eggs face'.

"I'm still hungry, though." Muttered Tyson, crossing his arms, and looking sideways. That's when he noticed a brown wolf coming at him. Not too big, with intense orbs, running at a ripping speed, fangs as long as a sabertooth's.

Tyson's first thought? _'Food…' _and proceeded to begin drooling.

The wolf was of a grey, faded hue, as if it were old, and looking for a meal itself.

"Tyson! Move!" Teresa told him imperiously.

"Food…" Was the response in between drools.

"Stupid Tyson." Teresa gritted her teeth and prepared to jump and push him.

Just when another wolf came and pushed Tyson with a brusque growl.

Unfortunately, the wolf got bitten on the side and the flesh on that area was torn clean off, revealing bone. Once they were on the ground again, the wolf hasted to bite the younger one on the jugular, so as to make sure he wouldn't get attacked had he survived. So, the wolf enjoyed his meal until his head was chopped off suddenly by Teresa.

Sorry, but that's just mild compared to the things to come.

.Daichi and Kenny.

"We could…no." Kenny still was thinking as the sun settled on the horizon.

"What? Why are you thinking so much? We could just go looking for them! They can't be too far away!" Daichi said, impatient at how Kenny had to think things so much. Why couldn't he rely on instinct like he did?

After Daichi said that, his stomach rumbled. Loud. (Just in time hehe)

"Uh…I think we better get some food first. It won't be any good to try to find them if we die of starvation." Kenny told him as if telling a five-year-old kid. "Here. Have some berries I collected earlier." He looked in his pocket and took out a modest amount of yellow berries.

"They're yellow?" Daichi said incredulously.

"Yes. But they're not poisonous. I made those myself."

The moment Daichi heard they weren't poisonous, the berries were gone

"Hey! Not all of them!" Kenny protested when he noticed about five second after they had gone down the green-eyed boy's esophagus.

"Sorry." Kenny almost smiled at Daichi's apology. "I need more food." The Chief's head hung. When was that boy not hungry?

"Ok. Let's go look for more food." He walked ahead of Daichi, peeling his eyes for more berries or other fruits. He certainly did not want to _hunt_ for food.

About half an hour later, Kenny came back, with his pockets full of pears, peaches, oranges, berries, grapes, and he carried a watermelon with a big, proud smile on his face.

"Hey, look what I got us!" Daichi waved sitting on a rock in front of a roasting fire, and right above it, a boar, dead of course, with tusks protruding from his sides, forehead, legs and some even from its tail. Daichi's mouth had its meat all over it.

Shocked, the poor boy dropped the watermelon and fell himself.

----

shoot. Kinda short, but I was itching to add this because of the beggining of the chapter! XD yeah...did anyone get the joke?


	9. Chapter 9

Daichi, needless to say, was confused by his partner's reaction. To him, this was completely quotidian; eating something he had killed himself. So he thought maybe Kenny was sick. Still holding the leg he had been munching on, he called out, "Hey, are you okay? You seem sick."

"I told you NOT to go this way," A voice from behind the trees scolded.

"Ok, ok, I know!"

Daichi's head snapped up when he recognized Tyson's voice. Finally, Tyson, then Teresa, emerged from the bushes.

Daichi, still with pork in his mouth, looked at both teens, and then looked down at Kenny.

"What's wrong with him?" Teresa inspected Kenny, cocking her head to one side like a perplexed dog, and shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly. "Take him to the Mystic Waters." She said in an aloof manner.

"The Mystic Waters?" Daichi and Tyson chorused, both with an eyebrow raised and a face of total…non-understanding.

"Yeah there should be like a fountain that heals you around here. Every place should have that." She explained.

"You know, this place doesn't obey your rules." Daichi said, pointing at her for emphasis.

"Why shouldn't it?" She retaliated, making her rotten eggs face.

"Because Kenny made the game!" Daichi answered, putting his face close hers and almost baring fangs. (Like when Tyson and Daichi fight)

"So!? Every game should have that!"

"You're just being stupid!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"GRRR!!"

"GRRR!!"

"Hey you guys, it's right here!" Tyson announced triumphantly. Daichi and Teresa stopped bickering and turned their heads in the direction from where Tyson's voice came. They walked a few meters in that direction, quietly, because they began to distinguish the faint gushing sound of running water, the chirping of joyful birds, and of wind slowly whispering through the trees' leaves, and the cracking of a bone.

Tyson's bone.

"OUCH!!!" The scream scared off the above-mentioned birds and seemed to shake the whole surroundings. Tyson jumped from the ground, with excrement all over his shirt, and miraculously landed on a tree stump, from where he began whining. "That was my arm you stepped on! Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!!!"

"Quit whining, it's just an arm." Daichi said carelessly, waving his hand as he walked up to the small stream. Even though it was small, it glistened in the sun's light. But it didn't seem much to Daichi. "This is supposed to be the 'Mystic Waters'?" He said incredulously, bending down low to inspect it. No fish seemed to swim through it; there were no plants visible in the bottom, just rocks that looked like they had been polished.

Meanwhile, Tyson was still moaning as if his arm had been cut off. "I think it's broken…"

Teresa was watching this with her eyes rolled and shaking her head with a grimace. Then, for some strange reason that even science cannot explain, Teresa used her brain. It was like if a light bulb appeared over her head, a light shone upon her, and she went up to Tyson in a flash, grabbed him by his intact arm, and pulled him to the stream, and made him dip his arm into the water. There, Tyson's arm glowed red, then the hue changed slowly into white, and went back to it's original light tan colour.

"Wow that was cool!" Tyson waved his arm around and flexed his joints in awe. "This is the most good you have done to me, Teresa." Tyson added, not really thinking of the consequences.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…all you've ever done is make fun of me and…thanks for healing my arm!" He finished sheepishly. He knew that was he had said was offensive, and that Teresa's problem was that she was too sensible.

"OK. You don't want my help, you can manage on your own." And so, Teresa stomped off into the brush.

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Leave her be. Let her walk away in here, with all those monsters out there." Tyson said stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning the other way.

Kenny and Daichi put their hands up, gesturing simultaneously, "Three, two, one…"

"Teresa! Wait!" Tyson suddenly went into the brush, chasing after her. "Uh…Teresa…where are you? …I'm not playing hide-and-seek you know!"

He kept walking through the brush, picking up food in the way, looking out for the brown-haired girl, when oh, surprise of surprises, he tripped with something, causing him to tumble straight onto the ground.

"Stupid rock." Tyson admonished the object that "tripped" him. He took a good look around, and next to him was one of Teresa's tennis shoes. "I guess she wanted to go around barefoot…he told himself, not thinking about the worst. He bent down to pick it up, and something else caught his eyes.

A corpse.

No, no, I'm kidding. It was the other shoe, half-ripped. "Looks like she was eager to be barefoot…really eager..." he muttered.

"Tyson! You want boar?" Daichi offered a miniscule piece of what used to be a leg. "What's gotten into you? Indigestion?" Tyson held up his arm which had the shoes, and threw them next to Daichi's and Kenny's feet. Daichi, never too considerate, looked at them for about a second, and continued devouring the meal he had caught. Kenny, a more empathetic friend, stopped eating, but didn't say anything. How do you react when one of your friends inexplicably disappears, and could possibly be dead? What do you say?

"Do you think…" Kenny stuttered, attempting a consolation.

"I think it's her fault," Daichi managed to speak more-or-less in a civilized manner while chewing, "for going out there by herself."

"But she only went there for a moment!"

Kenny, to avoid getting yelled at by Tyson, added, "Not even five minutes"

For a moment, it seemed the world champion would yell something else. However, he stopped himself, and a dusty light bulb suddenly was flipped on in his brain.

"That's right! Kenny! You're a genius!" Still gobbling up the last few edible pieces of meat, Daichi murmured, "If I got a penny every time he said that…"

"She couldn't have been taken by a wild animal, because she wasn't even gone for long! Some_one_ took her!"

Needless to say, both Kenny and Daichi were slightly confused.

"Why are you so darn happy someone took her? What's the difference?" And having finished, Daichi smacked his lips in satisfaction, as he was officially full.

"Can't you see? It means that she's not going to be eaten by something!" Maybe Tyson was back to normal, except that he had a theory that there was some bad guy out there that randomly decided to kidnap Teresa.


End file.
